Red Love
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Saat cinta mengalahkan logika... Saat sebuah obsesi menghancurkan sebuah realita, apakah mungkin akan berakhir bahagia? / Ini semua hanya mimpi buruk, dan saat bangun nanti ia hanya perlu melupakan semua mimpi buruk ini, benar kan? / Warn: Rate M for Bloody Scene and Lemon / Mind to RnR and CnC? / Happy (Late) NaruHina Dark Days #2! /


Di sini aku sendiri... Berdiri dengan kaki telanjang di bawah dinginnya tanah berselimut salju…

Dalam diam… Melihat dirimu… Gadisku tercinta… melalui jendela kamarmu…

Taukah kau, sayang?

Taukah kau, betapa aku ingin menarik kembali tubuh indahmu dari si brengsek itu?

Taukah kau, betapa aku ingin menghancurkan tangannya yang menjijikkan itu dari kulitmu?

Taukah kau, betapa aku ingin merobek bibirnya yang kini tengah mencumbumu?

Taukah kau… Sekarang… Aku tidak mampu lagi menahan hasratku…

Untuk membawamu kembali kepadaku… Aku yang telah membuang dirimu… Aku yang telah menyakiti hatimu…

Karena kau adalah milikku…

Untuk selamanya…. Kau hanyalah milikku seorang…

.

.

.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**RED LOVE**

**Diclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC (Especially for Naruto), Bloody Scene, And Lemon. DLDR!**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**HAPPY (LATE) NARUHINA DARK DAYS #2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berdiri di sana, menatap jendela sang kekasih hatinya. Hyuuga Hinata. Wanita yang telah ia campakkan begitu saja akibat kebodohan dirinya yang lebih memilih bersama gadis musim semi itu, yang ternyata malah berbalik meninggalkannya ketika sang pemuda Uchiha itu kembali lagi setelah tiga tahun menghilang tanpa kabar apa pun.

Apa ini bisa dinamakan sebuah karma?

Kini, Naruto berdiri di sana. Terpaku melihat wajah cantik sang putri Hyuuga yang merona merah. Nafasnya terdengar terputus-putus dengan desahan yang terus keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ki… Kiba-kun… Aaahhhh…."

Tubuh sang gadis tampak polos tanpa satu benangpun yang menutupinya. Menampilkan keindahan surgawi dan menciptakan hasrat tertinggi bagi para kaum adam. Betapa mempesonanya putri Hyuuga itu. Kulit putih tanpa cacat, rambut indigo panjang yang melambangkan keanggunan, sepasang mata _amethyst_ yang bersinar indah bagai permata, dan bibir mungil merah yang sangat menggoda.

Seakan tidak ingin mempercayai penglihatannya, Naruto hanya terpaku ketika melihat gadisnya, ah _mantan_ gadisnya kini tengah mendesahkan nama pria lain yang berada di atasnya. Namun seberapa keras ia menolak kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya, ia tetap bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

Bagaimana gadis itu menggeliat karena sentuhan pria itu di setiap bagian sensitive di tubuhnya.

Bagaimana gadis itu membalas ciuman penuh hasrat tersebut.

Bagaimana jari gadis itu menyusuri lekuk tubuh pria di hadapannya.

Dan bagaimana saat gadis itu mengerang dan mendesah penuh kenikmatan ketika sang pria menyatukan tubuhnya dan membawanya menuju puncak kepuasaan birahi. Nafas kedua insan tersebut terengah-engah, namun senyum hangat dan mulus menghiasi wajah keduanya.

Naruto menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya. Amarah yang sangat besar muncul saat pemuda bermata _sapphire _itu melihat semua kejadian itu. Dia sudah tidak bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh apa yang sudah menjadi milik Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata adalah miliknya. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang sudah terjadi, hanya dia yang boleh menyentuh dan memiliki Hinata.

'_Dia milikku… Hinata-chan milikku… Milikku… Milikku seorang…'_

Naruto kembali ke mobilnya dan mengambil kunci linggis yang terbuat dari logam itu. Dia kembali memasuki perkarangan rumah dan mengetuk pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Namun tidak ada jawaban apapun yang didapatnya. Naruto merasa amarahnya semakin memuncak saat adegan tadi kembali terlintas di pikirannya. Dia kembali mengetuk pintu itu, kali ini dengan lebih kasar dan brutal secara berulang-ulang kali. Sejenak suasana hening sampai akhirnya terdengar suara pria dari dalam rumah.

"Siapa itu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menunggu di depan pintu. Dia mengetuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya, membuat suara pria itu semakin kuat.

"Iya, iya! Aku akan segera membuka pintu! Tunggulah!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka, memunculkan sosok Uzumaki Naruto dengan muka penuh amarah yang sedang memegang benda logam di tangannya. Naruto langsung memukul pria itu tepat di kepalanya dengan benda logam yang dia bawa sebelum pria itu sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Pria itu pun terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu. Diselipkannya pistol dan pisau yang juga sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan juga ia membawa seutas tali di tangan kirinya. Dengan tenang ia terus menyeret pria itu hingga tiba di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Dengan kasar didobraknya pintu itu dengan kedua kakinya.

Hinata terkejut dan melebarkan matanya. Sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan sosok yang kini berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya.

"Na-Na… Naruto… A- apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Hinata tampak panik dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang ternyata masih polos tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupinya. "Ba-Bagaimana ka- Ki… Kiba! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Kiba, Naruto?"

Tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Hinata, Naruto tersenyum dan semakin mendekati gadis itu. Dihempaskannya tubuh Kiba begitu saja ke lantai saat Naruto mulai menaiki ranjang dan menyentuh ujung rambut Hinata dengan jari-jarinya.

"Kau… Kau cantik, Hinata-_chan_… Sungguh… Kau sangat cantik…"

Jika dulu Hinata akan merona merah dan tersenyum malu ketika mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir Naruto, maka sekarang ia justru memukul tangan Naruto yang memainkan rambutnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Belum puas dengan itu, ia juga melayangkan tamparan di pipi Naruto hingga wajah Naruto terkulai ke arah kanan dan memerah dengan sempurna.

"K- Kau… Kau tidak berhak mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi, Naruto! Kau… Kau sudah membuangku! Kau orang yang sudah menyakitiku! La-Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai Kiba sebagai tunanganku! A-Aku benci… Aku sangat membencimu, Naruto!"

Hinata mencoba turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri Kiba, namun Naruto terlebih dahulu menariknya dan kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Hinata dengan tali yang dibawanya.

"A-Apa yang kau… Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Naruto! Lepaskan aku! Naru-"

Hinata tercekat saat merasakan jemari Naruto mengelus wajahnya dan menyusup masuk melalui selimut yang masih membungkus tubuhnya, terus turun membelai tubuhnya. Naruto tersenyum saat merasakan halusnya kulit putih itu melalui jari-jari tangannya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata-_chan_…" gumam Naruto yang kini tengah membelai paha mulus gadis itu. "Aku melakukan ini untuk kita berdua... Aku tahu aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar karena telah membuangmu dalam hidupku, tapi sekarang aku sadar, aku tidak bisa… Aku tidak bisa kalau tidak ada dirimu… dan sekarang aku datang untuk mengambil kembali dirimu, Hinata-_chan_." ucap Naruto tersenyum dan mencium pipi Hinata.

Hinata menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini. Naruto yang selama ini dikenalnya adalah sosok yang ceria, periang, dan hangat. Tapi sekarang… Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto menjadi seperti ini?

"Le-Lepas! Ku-Kumohon… Lepaskan aku, Naruto! Ja-Jangan sentuh aku lagi! Kau… Kau sudah gila! Kau benar-benar gila, Naruto!" teriak Hinata sambil meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya, berusaha melepaskan diri atau setidaknya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar semua hinaan Hinata. "Aku tidak peduli kau mau mengatakan aku gila atau apapun, Hinata-_chan_," jawab Naruto dengan nada suara yang lebih rendah. "Mungkin aku memang gila. Sejak kau tidak ada di sisiku, aku selalu merasa hidupku sangat hampa. Saat Sakura memutuskan aku dan memilih Sasuke, aku sadar aku adalah pria yang paling bodoh di dunia karena telah membuang gadis yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Aku akan membawamu kembali ke pelukanku… Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu... Membutuhkanmu... Ingin menjadikanmu milikku... Hanya milikku, Hinata-_chan_..."

"Na… Naru…"

"Nngghhh?"

Gumaman yang berasal dari Kiba segera mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Melihat Kiba yang telah tersadar dan mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, membuat amarah Naruto yang sempat mereda kembali memuncak. Dikeluarkannya pistol dari saku kemejanya dan mengarahkannya ke arah pria itu. Hinata yang melihatnya sontak melebarkan matanya. Kembali ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya sekuat tenaga, mencoba menghentikan pemuda gila di hadapannya, namun wanita itu tetap tidak bisa melakukan apapun hingga Naruto bersiap menarik pelatuk tersebut, Hinata berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Ki… Kiiibaaa! Awaaaasss!"

DOR!

DOR!

"ARRRRGHHHH!"

Terlambat. Peluru tersebut tepat mengenai kedua pundal dan lengan Kiba. Membuat pria itu memekik kesakitan dan kembali terjatuh. Darah segar menetes dari pundak dan lengannya. Naruto tersenyum puas dan mulai menuruni ranjang menuju ke arah Kiba yang mengerang kesakitan. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan rontaan, jeritan, dan tangisan dari wanita di belakangnya.

"Hai, teman. Senang sekali bisa melihatmu dengan warna merah seperti itu."

"Ukkhhh… Ka-Kau… Na… Naru…"

"Ya, ini aku. Dan kurasa aku tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi kepadamu yang telah lancang berani merebut dan menyentuh milikku, benar kan, Kiba?" Seringai Naruto muncul dan ia kembali mengarahkan pistol miliknya ke jari-jari tangan milik Kiba. "Hmm… Jadi jari-jari ini yang telah berani menyentuh tubuh Hinataku?"

"Hen-Hentiikaaannn! Naruuutooo!"

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

"ARRRRRGGHHHHHHH!"

Kali ini, peluru tersebut menembus seluruh jari-jari tangan milik Kiba. Naruto tertawa senang. Akhirnya ia bisa melenyapkan jari-jari yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan itu. Ia kemudian mengambil pisau dari jaketnya. Ia menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kiba. Didekatkannya pisau itu ke wajah Kiba dan mengiris wajah itu dengan pisau miliknya, membuat cairan berwarna merah pekat itu kini mengalir deras dari kedua belah pipi Kiba.

Erangan kesakitan Kiba kembali menggelegar, membuat Hinata yang sedari tadi melihatnya hanya mampu menangis dan berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Ini semua terlalu menyakitkan untuk gadis berhati lembut itu. Melihat tunangannya sendiri disiksa oleh pria yang sudah gila karena terobsesi dengannya.

"Bagaimana, teman? Kau menyukainya, bukan?" Naruto tersenyum sambil menjilat darah Kiba yang ada di ujung pisau dan tangannya dengan lidahnya.

"Hen… Hentikan…"

"Hmm?"

" Le-Lepas… Lepaskan a-aku… Ku-kumohon…"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya dan memegang dagunya. Bertingkah seakan ia tengah berpikir. Namun itu hanya sebentar, karena setelah itu sebuah seringai kembali muncul di wajah kecoklatannya.

"Aah, sayangnya aku tidak mau, teman. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke puncak acara saja, hmm?"

Tanpa menunggu balasan apapun, Naruto segera mengarahkan pisaunya ke perut Kiba. Dan tanpa ampun ia segera menusuknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya darah segar mengalir deras dari perut pria malang itu. Sebagian darahnya bahkan menempel di jaket dan kaus yang dikenakan Naruto. Melihat Kiba yang bahkan sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk berteriak, membuat Naruto semakin senang. Ia berdiri dan kembali mengarahkan pistol miliknya tepat di kepala Kiba.

"Ja-Jangan! Naruto! A-ku mohon… Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Naruto… Jangan… JAANNGAANNN…"

"Selamat bersenang-senang di neraka, teman."

DOR!

Satu tembakan yang telah menembus kepala Kiba mengakhiri segalanya. Dan untuk yang terakhir pula darah segar telah membanjiri seluruh tubuh Kiba. Bau anyir darah yang sudah tercium di seluruh kamar ini pun menjadi aksesoris tambahan dari sepenggal cerita tragedi di malam ini.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…"

Suara tangis memilukan yang sedari tadi diabaikan oleh Naruto akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dilihatnya Hinata yang masih terus menangis sejadi-jadinya. Segera dilemparnya pistol dan pisau miliknya ke lantai. Kemudian ia menghampiri Hinata dengan jaket dan kaus yang masih dipenuhi darah Kiba.

"Hinata-_chan_, jangan menangis…"

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…"

"Ayolah, Hinata-_chan_. Berhenti menangis. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis seperti ini, yah?"

Hinata menggeleng-geleng. Ia tidak mau mempercayai semua ini. Ini semua bagaikan mimpi buruk, bukan, tapi lebih dari itu. Ini semua bagaikan neraka bagi gadis Hyuuga itu. Melihat sang tunangan yang dibunuh dengan sadis di depan matanya sendiri…

Naruto yang melihat itu menjilat air mata yang dikeluarkan Hinata. Dia lalu mencium seluruh wajah Hinata mulai dari kening, kedua kelopak mata Hinata, ujung hidung Hinata, dan kedua pipi putih Hinata. Setelah itu ia mencium bibir Hinata, menelusupkan lidahnya di antara bibir Hinata yang terbuka dan menginvansi seluruh bagian dalam mulut Hinata. Tangannya yang bebas bergerak untuk meremas payudara Hinata dari balik selimut yang digunakannya. Dengan tidak sabar, Naruto akhirnya melempar selimut tersebut, menampakkan tubuh polos Hinata yang masih mempunyai bekas _kissmark_ dari Kiba.

Naruto menggeram. "Tenang saja, aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu dari sentuhan orang menjijikkan itu, Hinata-_chan."_

Naruto menciumi seluruh bekas _kissmark_ itu, mulai dari leher hingga dada Hinata. Ia menghisap puting susu Hinata sebelah kanan, dan memberikan perlakuan yang sama untuk puting susu kirinya. Dihisap dan diemut bagai bayi yang kelaparan. Ciuman itu terus turun hingga perut gadis itu. Diciumnya dan dijilatnya, bahkan ia membuat _kissmark_ baru di tubuh Hinata sebagai tanda kepemilikannya atas Hinata.

Ini gila. Ya, semua sudah menjadi gila. Bahkan Hinata sudah benar-benar tidak mampu untuk melawan atau menolak semua tindakan Naruto atas tubuhnya. Bahkan ketika kejantanan Naruto telah memasuki vaginanya dan memulai ritual persatuan mereka. Hanya desahan dan erangan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir Hinata. Rasa _syok_ dan ketakutan yang terlalu besar tampaknya telah menghancurkan mental dan _psikisnya. _Ini hanya mimpi. Ini mimpi buruk. Ya, tidak mungkin ia mengalami semua ini. Ia hanya bermimpi, dan saat bangun nanti ia hanya perlu melupakan semua mimpi buruk ini. Benar, kan?

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang tampak bersenandung riang sambil membilas piring yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Ia terus bersenandung sampai mendadak sepasang lengan kekar kecoklatan melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Aroma citrus yang menyapa indra penciumnya membuatnya tersenyum saat ia menyadari sosok yang tengah memeluknya dengan mesra saat ini.

"_Okaeri_, Naruto-_kun_… Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang?"

Pria yang dipanggil Naruto itu tersenyum dan mengecup leher wanita di hadapannya, membuat desahan merdu keluar dari bibir mungil wanitanya. "Maafkan aku, Hinata-_chan_. Tadi aku ada rapat di kantor. Kau tidak marah kan?"

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya. Rona merah telah menguasai seluruh permukaan wajahnya. "Ti-Tidak... Na-Naruto-kun sebaiknya mandi saja dulu. Setelah itu kita makan malam bersama. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

Naruto tersenyum dan langsung mencium bibir Hinata. "Terima kasih, istriku sayang…"

Hinata tersenyum malu sementara Naruto segera menuju kamar mandi tanpa menyadari seringai penuh makna yang muncul dari wajah sang suami.

Mungkin membuat wanitamu melupakan semua hal yang pernah terjadi adalah keputusan yang terbaik, eh Naruto?

.

.

.

**REALLY FIN**

.

.

.

A/N: Gak bisa ngomong banyak-banyak. Tadinya mau dipublish pas NHDD tanggal 31, Cuma karena ada musibah jadi baru bisa publish sekarang T_T

Mungkin dari fict ini banyak pertanyaan seperti, "Kok bisa Hinata jadi lupa semuanya dan jadi istri Naruto?" atau "Kok bisa Naruto enggak ketahuan sebagai pelaku yang udah ngebunuh Kiba?" Silahkan diimajinasikan sendiri aja yah, kan banyak tuh kemungkinan kenapa Naruto enggak ketahuan jadi pelaku pembunuh Kiba hahahaha #dilempar berjamaah#

Ya udah deh, maaf kalau banyak typo, alur cepet, kesamaan ide, atau semacamnya. Oh ya beberapa adegan dari fic ini saya ambil dari fic saya yang lain. #ngeek# ok deh... Mind to review? ^_^


End file.
